


The girl who cried wolf

by soul_wanderer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Mates, Protectiveness, Red Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships like the one Ruby and Belle were in had never quite been a concept back in the enchanted forest. They were more like tales that were being told around campfires, stories about true loves that weren’t meant to be and folklore that passed down generations. That's why, when the curse is broken they have to face a lot of offenses and rejection and it's only a matter of time until one of them breaks under the constant pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl who cried wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This idea for this story has been stuck in my head for quite a while now and I really wanted to write something that deals with specific issues that's why it took me so long to get this work finished. I put a lot of effort into the emotional parts of this story and I hope you enjoy reading it and reviews are always more than welcome!

The people in Storybrooke were still getting used to the changes in everyone after the curse and most of them tried to get along on a friendly basis but ever since Ruby and Belle had pursued a relationship with each other they had started talking about them behind their backs much to Ruby’s dismay.  
“ _Don’t listen to them_ ” Belle frequently told her especially when the wolf inside of Ruby wanted to lash out at those spreading nasty rumours in town. It wasn’t that Belle didn’t care about what other people said about their relationship but she knew that she had to be the rational one in this matter because Ruby’s temper was nowhere near reliable when the wolf in her wanted to get out.  
But as the time passed it became more and more difficult for Belle to ignore the stares and pointed fingers and even the reassurances of Granny and their friends did not do much to soothe her hurt feelings. All she had ever wanted was to be happy with Ruby, to have a stable and loving home but a lot of people in Storybrooke seemed to have made it their job to interfere with those plans and destroy what there was left of their happiness.  
Relationships of this kind hadn’t quite been a concept back in the enchanted forest. It was more like a tale that was being told around campfires, stories about true loves that weren’t meant to be and folklore that passed down generations. It was something people had talked about behind closed doors and filled rooms with whispers long after the sun had disappeared but something that rarely ever happened in the ‘ _real world_ ’ and certainly never with witnesses around.  
However since the curse was broken everyone tried to adjust to the changes and while some seemingly had no problems to get used to the customs in this world others obviously struggled more and had a hard time accepting their new lifestyle.  
That’s how, when Belle was leaving the library for a short visit at the diner to see Ruby, people started whispering as soon as she passed them and for the first time ever since it had started it left Belle raging inside.  
She had intended to make the most of the rather sunny and warm autumn day, wanting to take in every little detail of the ever-changing nature around them but hearing what people said about her and even worse about Ruby something snapped inside of her.  
It was when a man standing nearby the diner called Ruby a monster that she angrily stomped towards him, ready to confront him and tell him off, her lips drawn into a thin line.  
“You!” Was all she brought out at first, a finger angrily pointed at the man’s chest as she searched for the right words.  
“How dare you call her that? You don’t even _know_ her!” Her voice was filled with venom as she continued to stare down the man in front her and she had difficulties to hold herself back.  
“Oh shut up, _wench_. You’re not any better than this beast.” He was now pointing towards the diner where Ruby stood near the counter, only now noticing what was going on outside and immediately dropping the plates she was holding and racing towards her girlfriend to defend her.  
Due to the audibility of the argument and her sharpened senses she had been able to hear some of the insults the man had thrown at Belle and it put the wolf inside of her into a rage she had only ever felt when someone attacked her mate.  
“How do _you_ dare to talk to her like that?” Protectively standing between Belle and their offender she glared at him, her eyes glistening dangerously with hints of gold in them.  
The protest died in the man’s throat when Ruby inched closer and pushed him into a nearby tree, her fangs growing ever so slightly at the fury towards him.  
“Maybe you two deserve each other after all.” He spit out with a nasty smirk on his face and that’s when Ruby snapped.  
“Bastard.” She growled and while one arm was tightly resting against his throat, she raised her free hand before slapping it hard across his face.  
“Ruby! Stop!” Belle shouted as she watched Ruby lose control over her actions and raced towards her to tear her away from the man.  
“He insulted you Belle.” Ruby brought out between gritted teeth, her breathing uneven as she glared at the man in front of her.  
“But this is not the answer.” Belle now pleaded, her voice laced with emotions and almost small considering her previous encounter with their offender.  
“Let us leave. Please.” At this Ruby could see tears pooling in Belle’s eyes and she had to take a deep breath before nodding and turning away from the man, leading Belle into the diner where they could both calm down.  
Seeing the pair’s entrance Granny quickly ushered them into the back room and away from the curious glances of some of the townspeople to provide them with some much needed privacy.  
“Belle.” Ruby breathed out once they were alone and she had a hard time to keep the feelings curing through her body under control.  
“I’m sorry.” She whispered, her head hanging low and her shoulders sagged in guilt.  
“It’s okay.” Belle’s voice was equally quiet and as the adrenaline slowly left her body a few tears started to trail down her cheeks.  
“Oh Belle.” The reality of the entire situation only now sunk in for Ruby and she promptly ushered the smaller brunette into her arms and held her close to her chest, letting her cry and get rid of the tension of the past days and weeks.  
“Why does this have to be so hard?” Belle sobbed and her body shook after everything they had been through together.  
For a moment Ruby didn’t know what to say, she had never been good with words but she knew she would do anything to make her feel better.  
“I don’t know.” She replied honestly before adding “But I know I will always be there to fight for you. For us.” The words were spoken softly and gentle, yet left no room for doubts and they gave Belle the strength she had been looking for ever since all of their problems had started.  
 “Thank you.” Was all she could whisper and Ruby only held her tighter to her chest and rested her head on Belle’s before quietly saying “Always.” because she knew no matter what, nothing would be able to tear them apart.


End file.
